


drunken with a sense of love.

by jeonginks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, a little fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: you and hyunjin got drunk at different times, and you two took care of each other in similar ways.





	drunken with a sense of love.

Hyunjin has gotten himself etched to the back of your mind and you genuinely did not like that.

You didn't blame him, though, if anything you blame yourself for falling so head over heels for him. He probably didn't even mean to shove his charming appearance and mind-blowingly seductive personality all over your face. He probably didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had checked off all the boxes on your supposedly non-existent list of ideal significant other traits.

Hyunjin was practically in you—not the way you desired, unfortunately—completely. He filled up your mind with his perfect essence and his ghost was there to remind you every step of the way that you love him, you had fallen deeply in love with him despite controlling yourself not to, you love him so much it is unbelievable!

Clumsy stumbling could be heard outside his dorm room, and not a second later came a round of demanding knocks. Hyunjin's head perked up at the noise, his eyes wide in alert at the sudden banging. He looked at the door for a moment before he finally looked over to the clock, his brows furrowing slightly at the late time.

Holding the thought that it could just be his roommate, Han Jisung, coming back home late for yet another odd reason, and also praying inwardly that he wouldn't have to spend the night taking caring of a loud, obnoxious, and very drunk Jisung, he made his way up and approached the door.

Flinging the door open, Hyunjin did a double-take before his annoyed expression morphed into one of surprise. His arm went slack against the wooden frame of the door and he took an instinctive step forward when he saw your drunken state—red face, squinty eyes, hunched back. You were not at all the way you used to look, not the way he was used to seeing you, which wad always so presentable and well put together.

An amused smile appeared on his face as he eyed you up and down, wanting nothing more than to make fun of you and to tease you even without your ability to form the perfect retorts he has grown to be extremely fond of. But you sniffed for a moment and you took a step, and in that exact second, you had Hyunjin doubling over just to catch you before you could fall to the floor, concern lining up the crinkles of his eyes as he looked down at you.

"Woah, alright, let's stand slowly, okay?" He commanded gently, cooing at your side as if he was talking to a child. His arms curled around your shoulder and your waist with a protective grip, and he hoisted your weight up by supporting you with his own. Pulling you into the dorm room, he kicked the door shut slowly with his feet before returning his attention to you, hoping to bring you to his bed where you could lay down and rest.

"How much did you drink, (Name)?" He laughed, dragging your unresponsive body along with him.

You could only hum, your voice slurred and low. This was not at all what you had planned for the night to go. For one, you definitely would never ever find Hyunjin of all people when you were drunk, be it he was your for-the-time-being boyfriend or not, especially not when you were being just another overly honest and sensitive airhead with too much alcohol running through your nervous system.

Your head had snapped up to look at him. Your position was at the perfect angle to stare straight at his side-profile, allowing you the premium shot of his perfect jawline, his luscious locks, his beautiful lashes, the button tip of his nose, and just the most kissable lips you have ever seen! The same full lips you pretended to grimace at all just to make sure Hyunjin doesn't know you are in love with him when in reality, all you ever wanted to do was to taste every inch of their surface.

How bloody stupid was that really?

"Hwang Hyunjin..." you muttered.

He chuckled, "Yes, that is me."

You gulped, still staring at him, before you suddenly spoke, "Let's break up."

Of all the things you have done within the whole month of him meeting you, including you agreeing to lie to his friend about the bet to get him the money to punching someone in the face for shaming his impulsive sex life, this one caught him off guard the most.

This one also made him panic—genuine fear, like sweaty hands and dry lips, like his mind racing with terrible thoughts, racing with made-up reasons to why you would think that, racing with every single action he has done that could possibly be counted as a mistake.

"Wh–what? Why do you–why, why are we breaking up? We are fine, I didn't do anything–did I do something?" Hyunjin stuttered, unconsciously tightening his grip on your body as he let out a gentle whisper, "No."

"I know, I know. I am sorry, you have all the right to be mad at me," you slurred, long stopped looking at him and instead was now leaning your entire weight against him like he was some kind of bed. Your hands waved about in the air, "You are mad at me, aren't you? Yes, you are, you are!"

Hyunjin stared at you as you laughed, not loudly but not quietly either. It was more choked up than ever but he could tell you were far from shedding any tears, unlike him. He was unable to utter out a single word, too occupied by his own overwhelming emotions from everything you said.

"Wow, your eyebrows look like caterpillars. They're so ugly," you laughed (a loud one this time), brushing his brows with your thumb and pushing against his skull. Within the midst of your uneven sight and rapidly jumping brainwaves, you could make out the way Hyunjin was looking at you and you frowned.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't know–oh no, but I can't lie to you, your eyebrows do look like caterpillars!" You exclaimed with your eyes wide, "But I love them so it is better! I love your eyebrows even though they are really... really ugly... they almost look like..."

"Like caterpillars?" Hyunjin suggested, his heart has undoubtedly warmed at your kind words, shrugged you up by the waist and held you close against his chest. He navigated through the room, finally bringing you to the bed area where he was about to let you down on the bed.

"Yeah, caterpillars... I don't like those but I do love your eyebrows," you nodded to yourself, confessing your own feelings and being honest to yourself, "And I love Hwang Hyunjin. Don't you, do you love Hyunjin?"

His hand paused on the small of your back, his body tensing up immensely at the unexpected drunken confession. It took Hyunjin a moment to finally stare at you, for what reason he was not very sure, perhaps to contain his own strong feelings for you so he could refrain himself from taking you right then and there.

That is to be left for him to do when you are sober enough to tell him you want him, sane and clear.

Looking into his eyes, you furrowed your brows and once again, you let out a silly laugh, "Oh, you are Hyu-jin! I forgot..."

"Don't really know who Hyujin is but alright," he muttered, struggling with trying to keep you down on the bed.

He just wanted to tuck you in, make sure you fall asleep, and then he could rush to a corner where he could sens Jisung a massive spam of texts about everything that happened: drunk (Name), breaking up, his eyebrows looking like caterpillars apparently, changing his name to Hyujin, and, hmm? Did he mention you want to (fake) break up?

"Oh! Did you hear what I say? I have something to tell you, something–something important!" You yelled the last part, causing Hyunjin to move away with a grimace, but he quickly returned his full attention to you as you whispered with your warm hand pressed to his cheek, staring at him with almost starstruck expression Hyunjin couldn't tell if it was your true feelings or just the alcohol running through your veins.

"I think I–shh, shh! Listen to me!"

"I am, (Name)."

"I think... I think? I did, I fell in love with you, Hyun…jin…Hyunjin! Yes!” you said, poking his cheek and digging your nails into the soft surface.

He removed your hand, pursing his lips together at the stinging pain that lingered, but he was more focused on your confession than that. The fact that he still has the capacity to acknowledge the pain when all he could think about was your lovely but very drunken confession was miraculous.

"I am in love with you! It is so funny, I didn't even know it until I know it!" You exclaimed slowly, eyes wide and staring into his soul, "And I–I know! I know this whole thing is for five hundred dollars and..."

Hyunjin's shoulders slumped when you stopped talking, your voice trailing off solemnly. He hadn't known when he started feeling such endearment in his chest, it simply happened, like an automatic response towards you. It had only occurred to him that he had been fondly smiling down at you, uncontrollably, until this newfound disappointment hit him.

Your emotions were in a whirlwind, collecting up the fragments of all the heart pieces you've broken because of Hwang Hyunjin, and how you had confronted yourself multiple times of your own delusions—that this wasn't going to be like the movies and he was never going to fall in love with you just because you two got closer from two months of fake dating.

They were all being blown back to your memories, back to the surface of your head after you have so desperately shoved them away. Unable to contain the sudden realization that you were most likely never going to get over him (not that you have to, really), a rush of tears started to tremble their way up to your eyes.

"I love Hyunjin," you began to sob, your voice croaking in ways that made Hyunjin panic, "But he is never going to like me because I am ugly and he isn't–he is so far from being ugly... and he is actually so sweet..."

Hyunjin pursed his lips for a moment, not once did he disregard the fact that tears were rolling down your precious cheeks but he needed to do something. He needed to make you feel better because that was the only way to get rid of the piercing pain in his chest.

Pulling your slumped body against him, he turned you both around so he could sit back down on his bed. He pushed the opened books away and his laptop, moving them to a corner to give your slightly sprawled figure more space to lay on.

"I don't think you're ugly, (Name)," he said once he got you down on his lap, your head resting comfortably on the surface and your body across his bed.

Staring down at you, he caught you looking back at him with confused and wide eyes. The rest of your face was red, the redness intensified after your small sobbing session. It was surprising how quickly you stopped.

Not a second later, you pointed your index finger at hin and you laughed, "Your eyebrows are so ugly–we're, we are both ugly! Hurray! I am not the only one!"

Before Hyunjin could open his mouth to speak, wanting to both laugh and cry at your behavior and your words, you had sat up gently and latched yourself in his embrace. You were pressing your cheek against his shoulder when you spoke, "We can be ugly together, you know? That–great. I can fall in love with you instead, isn't that great? That is great, huh?"

"I would love that, but you can't do that to Hyunjin," he said, glancing down at you softly as he spoke. He was all delicate and warm, embracing you with a form of tightness you could comprehend meant something far more than just being friendly.

"Hyunjin? Hyunjin... Oh, Hyunjin..." you jutted out your bottom lip, "Why not?"

"Because I think Hyunjin loves you."

You hummed, shaking your head as you leaned your head back on Hyunjin's shoulder, "No... he thinks I'm ugly. I heard him say–he says I am stupid. To his friend... his friend... brown hair... He says I'm a stupid bitch and I am annoying!”

He recognized those words. Those were the words he spilled at the very start of your relationship when he wanted to make it seem like he absolutely could not stand you. It was all for the sake of upholding the credibility of him dating you without you knowing of the bet. He genuinely did not know you had heard him and misunderstood the situation.

Now his heart could only break as you accompanied him with more hot tears. He knew his apology won't be able to get through all the dizziness in your head but somehow, he wanted to tell you anyway.

Running his head through your hair, he breathed out a heavy sigh and shook his head, "Hyunjin is very sorry about that. He is going to beat himself up for the rest of his life for ever saying those things about you."

You hiccupped once and pulled away from him with your eyes wide in alert. You grumbled under your breath, almost sounding like you were about to barf, but instead, you shook your head and protested adorably, "No... no, tell him don't do that. Why are you beating him–no, I love him, you can't do that!"

You were clutching his shirt as if he really posed as a threat, and Hyunjin could do nothing more than let his heart melt at your drunken antics that were the most caring actions he has ever received.

"Okay, okay, I won't beat him, I promise," Hyunjin smiled, nuzzling his cheek against the top of your head. Then, breathlessly, he spoke, "Oh god, I love you so much."

"What? What did you say?" You asked, looking up and letting your lips graze against his cheek. You reached out to poke him, "Hey! Hey, what did you say? Hey!"

"I said Hyunjin loves you so much he just wants to kiss you," he replied, his voice originally playful but slowed down when he looked at you and caught sight of your hazy eyes that was luring him deeply.

You smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh... I want to kiss him too," you nodded, "I even think about that sometimes but I just never... he doesn't want me! I always think that... it's really funny."

Hyunjin's gaze softened with remorse. It trailed down your face carefully, taking in the kind of beauty he could never obtain but was displayed before him nonetheless. He didn't know what else he could say, he didn't know what else he wanted to clarity aside from all the feelings he has developed for you throughout the month.

All the revelation, all the daydreams, all the love—it was crazy and intimidating, but most of all, it was joyful and fulfilling. Hyunjin loves you, and he feels satisfied with that.

"He wants you," Hyunjin whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead after you appeared to have fallen asleep, mostly. There were still slurs and grumbles coming out of your lips, but you had made yourself comfortable in his arms and you had started to welcome the footsteps of sleep.

"He only wants you," he whispered again, words and voice only meant for you to hear, ”I promise."

And it is true. Hyunjin does only want you. He came to that realization not long ago, finding himself huffing and scoffing at that audacity of his heart for falling in love after being almost stone-cold for so long, and out of everybody else, it chose you. 

But he _does_ love you. It might have taken him a period of time to come to peace with that, finally learning to throw away his careless ‘fuckboy’ act and settling himself down before everything you are—loving, caring, occasionally funny... very funny, smart, and all the qualities he would spend hours elaborating.

And he did. They were all he talked about, with you slack against his chest, sleeping away peacefully while he made his declaration over and over again as if you could somehow hear him.

* * *

It was one of those nights where Hyunjin wasn’t able to spend time with you and you found yourself being unreasonably disappointed about it, practically slouching on top of the couch of your small apartment as you faced the news broadcast with a blank face.

Your slouching was the result of five hours of continuous mumbling of how you should not be upset that Hyunjin didn’t choose to stay by your side as he had been for the past few weeks, insistently despite you feigning annoyance and relentless fake protests that he wasn’t obligated to act out the whole relationship thing when nobody is around to see it. Because you two aren’t actually together and Hyunjin doesn’t love you back.

(Hyunjin has yet to confess his feelings to you. But he would, sooner than he thought.)

Pouting in dismay, you rolled up the bag of shrimp chips and reached out for the tea table beside you, your fingertips wiggling to graze past the black binder clip you used to keep the plastic bag sealed. In the midst of your frustrated groaning, still refusing to get your ass off the couch even after more than ten seconds of struggling, the doorbell suddenly rang and coming after that was loud bangs at your door.

A quick shiver ran down your spine as you snapped your head towards the direction of the sound, your brows rising abruptly at the fearful intrusion. Slowly throwing your chip bag on the table, you finally stood up and tip-toed your way over to the door where you pressed your hands to the wooden surface and carefully looked through the peephole.

A gasp caught at your throat when you saw Hyunjin’s face standing just a few inches away from the circle as if he was leaning against the door for support. You immediately moved away and unlocked your door, swinging it open to reveal him fully. Taking a good look at his face before he started to throw his little drunken tantrum—hair messy, face red, eyelids droopy. You could conclude that he definitely has been downing shots for the night.

“Oh wow, Hyunjin, where did you get all shit-faced?” You stepped up to put your hands on either side of his arm, carefully bringing him into your apartment. Feeling that he has taken advantage of your presence, letting himself lean against you fully as you groaned at the newfound weight, trying to sustain both yourself and him as you turned to close the door behind you.

Hyunjin could barely make out your face. To be honest, he couldn’t even be too sure if he went to the right address but he could tell he was in the right hands subconsciously, he could feel it in your timid touches.

Licking his lower lip as his worries slowly faded away and his attention—as much as he could muster—brought his gaze back to you, Hyunjin mumbled a string of incoherent noises under his breath before he, much to your palpitating heart’s dismay, pushed you against the corner where the front door and the walls connected.

You felt a blush forming on your cheeks as you shrunk back against the shadow, your eyes widening at the sight of his chest as he covered you selfishly with his body. Almost a second later, Hyunjin bent his legs so he could meet your timid form, his sight although unfocused, he looked as if he could see through the bursting of your ribs at his seductive action.

“(Name)… you…” he started, lowering his head tiredly, “You want to–you break up with me!”

You blinked down at him, confused yet you still held the knowledge that Hyunjin had probably lost control of his ability to be coherent so anything that was spilled from his mouth could just be rambles that don’t mean anything.

Deciding to disregard his sudden statement, you held his arms as you stood back up straight and you tried your best to maneuver the both of your to the couch, “I don’t want to break up with you, Hyunjin.”

Yet to have dragged him at least ten inches away from the front door, Hyunjin quickly snatched his arms away from you and he stomped his feet on the ground. You whipped around to face him when you heard several whining noises coming from his mouth and you sighed in defeat.

His lips were pursed into a frown and his eyes were squinted to show that he was very close to leaking a few tears down his cheeks. He was not at all like the Hyunjin you have always known. The charming and confident man was replaced with the clingy child at heart and you have no idea how you could begin to deal with him, in all honesty.

“I won’t let you break up with me…” he mumbled, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

You tilted your head to the side, your brows stuck in a constant furrow, “I am not breaking up with you, Hyunjin–holy shit, Hyunjin, what do you think you’re doing?”

Having taken his shirt off suddenly, discarding the lump of fabric on the floor before his hands reached down to the belt of his jeans, you immediately approached him and placed a hand on his wrist to stop his movements.

“No, it’s okay, Hyunjin,” you said, moving his hands away. You were far too surprised to even feel shy or allured by the sight of his toned chest. Besides, you doubted he actually wanted to show you his body and, even though your little fantasies were coming true right before your eyes, it was not the way you hoped for things to go.

“I–I have to, I have to–“ He flung your hand away from him, proceeding to unbuckle his belt, “I have to show you–I have to.”

“No, you don’t,” you said, insisting on stopping him at all costs, “Come on, let’s put your clothes back on, huh?”

“No! I have to! I have to–you want to–“ he yelled. And then he paused to catch his breath. His hands reached up to ruffle his hair in a frenzy, his heart hammering against his chest yet his brain wasn’t sane enough to understand what the sudden panic was for. That obliviousness, as a result, was making him even more agitated.

“People love me when I take my clothes off,” he said, eyes brimming with unknown tears, “So I have to… because you don’t love–me. You–you don’t love me anymore. Nobody loves me…”

A puff of air slowly made its way out of your half-parted lips. You could feel the stretching of your heartstrings, Hyunjin’s cries as he hugged himself desperately was toying with every part of your mind, sending you a wave of deep anguish as you processed Hyunjin’s words.

“Hey, Hyunjin,” you called out gently as you took a step forward. Instead of trying to bring him to the couch again, you reached one hand up to his face so you could direct his eyes to you. When you found that he was opening his squinted eyes to stare back, you smiled softly, “Let’s sit down, huh? Can we do that?”

He sniffed, tasting the tears that rolled down to his mouth as he nodded slightly at you. You rubbed his cheek with your thumb, ever so gingerly placing a hand at the small of his back in hopes to calm him down, but turned out Hyunjin had a thought of his own. After feeling the warmth of your hand, he took it as a sign that you wanted to hug him and so he obliged with you almost immediately by wrapping his arms around your torso and putting his head on your shoulder.

You breathed out a small chuckle when he made weird noises after he successfully found a space at the crook of your neck. The transition from him throwing a tantrum to having a mini panic-attack to being the clingiest person you have ever met was surprising and definitely amusing.

As was the transition from your mind being filled with annoyance and confusion to having your feelings being torn the shreds to breathing out a chuckle. It was—kind of—entertaining, and the fact that Hyunjin was able to bring out so many different aspects of your emotions was, undeniably, endearing.

You moved to the wall, cautiously sliding down to the floor as you pressed your back up against the concrete surface. Hyunjin went down with you, shifting his position so he laid stuffed against your chest with your arms around his shoulders.

His fingers played with each other shyly on top of his bare chest as he looked around your home absentmindedly. He finally looked at you after a moment, his cries had long ceased and left only trails of dry tears on his dearest cheeks. With his eyelashes still rather wet, glittering beautifully in the air, he blinked with his eyes widening in the process after he found out you had been looking down at him.

He grinned all of a sudden, childish with a hint of sun hidden in his smile, “What–what are you looking at?”

You hummed, finding Hyunjin utterly irresistible even with his tear-stained cheeks and slurred laughter. He was all messy and puzzling but your heart still pushed against itself to give him the space to flop down upon, “At you, silly.”

“M–me? Aww, why? Why are you looking at me?” He giggled, covering half of his face with his hands and shutting his eyes shyly. He squirmed around in your arms but not once did he move far enough to not feel your skin against his.

When he was done, he returned back to the original position and he peeked an eye through the gap between his fingers. He laughed, “ I am looking at you, I look at you.”

“I know you are,” you said, fingers threading through his feathery locks with serenity with a smile so heartwarming that Hyunjin couldn’t help but focus his sight on, “I am looking at you too.”

“Why…” he asked, his eyes shaky.

You pursed your lips together and shrugged, “I can’t tell you, it is a secret.”

Hyunjin’s gaze hardened naively, a gasp ripping through his throat as he leaned back against your hand, “A secret? I–I love secrets! I have many secrets. I have my secrets and I have my friends’ secrets and I have…” he counted his fingers, “I have… I don't know what I have.”

“You do, huh? Do you want me to tell you the secret?” You said.

“Secret! I love secrets, tell me!” He exclaimed, sitting up slightly and bumping his forehead against your chin. He bursted into a fit of giggles then, rubbing his forehead for a while before reaching the same hand out to touch your chin sloppily, “I'm sorry, I hit your face. Sorry.”

“It's okay,” you said joyfully, your thumb soothing against the spot he had bumped into you. “Promise me you can keep a secret? I know you will but promise me anyway.”

He nodded eagerly, “I promise.”

“Okay,” you said as you looked up at the sky, pretending to think, “Well, the reason why I am looking at you is… actually really simple. It is because I love you.”

You glanced back down at him to find him looking at you in astonishment. He licked his lower lip and pointed a finger at you, “Really?” He sounded so surprised, it was almost heartbreaking yet his tone held a babyish feeling to him that you just wanted nothing more than to coax him with your tender, loving arms.

“Yes, even when you don’t have your clothes off or when I don’t have my clothes off,” you declared.

He looked over to your side and touched your shirt, “Oh, you are wearing a shirt.”

“Yes, I am.”

“That’s why you’re so warm! You are really warm, but you don’t… you don’t, like… burn? You know those… things? Like the sun, the sun hurts you when you stay with it for too long,” he mumbled, making circles with his hand as his eyes wandered, “I can stay with you for a long time. It doesn’t hurt me… you are warm, I–I like that.”

“You do? Okay, then I will stay with you too,” you hugged him tighter to you, “I will keep you warm, is that okay?”

“You will? Why?” He nodded, “I like it, I really like it.”

You smiled, feeling like your lips were about to extend out your cheek to become wider by itself. Hyunjin has always been a sweet person, that was one thing you have come to learn as you spent more time with him for your fake relationship. And he still was, at this moment, yet there was also a hint of affection you two have never experienced with each other before (or at least you were not able to recall).

Hyunjin was completely unguarded and stripped bare before you, chastely snuggling up against your chest while the most honesty words spilled out of his mouth like a mantra. He triggers your instinct to love and care, the same way you do to him.

And it is such a wondrous thing.

“Because I love you,” you said, “I love you this time, like this much!”

Hyunjin giggled when you drew a giant circle in the air. Grabbing hold of your hand, he pulled it close to his mouth and kissed it. The action seemed to have given him a thought as he suddenly gasped and he looked up at you, excited, “Does it mean you will give me kisses too?”

You moved your legs up, hoisting his torso closer to you. His face was only a few inches from yours now and even though the urge to press your lips against his was massively hurdling through your veins, you found the thought of verbally declaring your love for him more important.

“Yes, if you let me,” you nodded.

Hyunjin let out a dreamy sigh. He threw his head back with a smile before tilting it to the side so it hits your shoulder. He blinked, laughing to himself, and after a moment he whispered out a question, “How many?”

You giggled, unafraid to look directly into his eyes the way you normally would. Your hand touched his chin, tapping your fingers against it and making him smile even wider. There was a kind of spark that appears whenever he did so and you wanted to bring it forth as much as you could.

“I will give you a thousand, a million kisses,” you whispered back, “I will give you as many as you want.”

“Really?” He asked, quietly.

“Really, I promise,” you said, tapping your hand once on his chin before moving it across every feature of his face, “I will kiss your chin, your jaw, your cheeks, your nose, your eyes, your brows, your forehead and–“ you gulped slightly, licking your lower lip as you mustered up the gentle courage to speak again, “your lips. I will kiss your lips, slowly and softly.”

Hyunjin wanted direly to continue to hear you list all the ways you would show him affection, even without the circumstances he was used to being under, without the usual setting he thought he needed to gain a little true sentiment from someone. However, your voice was as soft as your touches, and your body was as warm as your glorious heart that loved him unconditionally.

And he safely fell asleep.

You breathed out a heavy sigh, not much because you were tired, simply because it has been a little too overwhelming for you to acknowledge your feelings for Hyunjin right under his presence, even though he most likely would not remember a thing when the sun comes back up tomorrow.

But you knew, if there is ever another time like this, where Hyunjin needs the confirmation that he isn’t just the label everyone had given him and that someone—_you_—love him immensely, extremely, as much as their two bare hands could hold, you would give it to him without a step of hesitation.

“Goodnight, Hyunjin,” you brushed away his hair so you could kiss his forehead, lingering on his skin until you felt fulfilled that he’s received it in the form of a sweet dream, “Tell him I love him.”

For now, the dream will do the job.


End file.
